


training for war

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Dancing, Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Missions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Tony is a cold, ruthless teacher and Bucky is training for war.Or:There's an important mission incoming, Bucky has to learn how to dance because of it and Tony Stark is more scary when he's teaching you how to dance than he is when you're in his workshop without permission.





	training for war

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: dancing

There are many things Bucky would’ve expected Tony Stark to be… Scary with. Like, his own workshop. But one particular thing never made it to his list.

And it was exactly the one thing he was scary with.

“Eyes on my face, Barnes,” the thing is, his next mission is related to a dance contest.

“I’ll step on your toes,” he warns.

And he danced a bit on some dates, but he never actually learned _how_ to dance.

Stark did.

“I couldn’t care less. Look at my eyes, not at my feet.”

It’s for a mission, but god, he’s ruthless.


End file.
